1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transmitters, and more specifically to wireless transmitters.
2. Background
Conventional wireless transmitters are designed with an emphasis on gain linearity (also referred to as magnitude linearity), which is only one factor in the performance of a transmitter. An often overlooked factor is phase linearity. Even if a conventional wireless transmitter is capable of achieving a linear magnitude response, the phase response of the transmitter typically is not linear. Phase response generally is not considered in the design of a wireless transmitter because sources of phase non-linearity are difficult to determine.
What is needed, then, is a wireless transmitter that is capable of providing a substantially linear magnitude response and a substantially linear phase response.